Amy's Real Choice
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: Summary: Set after Amy's choice. I liked the ending... but it could have gone that little bit better.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortuneately I don't own the fantasmical creatures that are Matt Smith and Karen Gillan, who are the Doctor and Amy Pond... but I can lay claim to Arthur Darvill, since he comes from where I'm from ;) Oh? I don't? Hmph!**

**Amy's Real Choice.**

"I chose Rory…" Amy Pond kept muttering under her breath, staring at herself in the full length mirror, standing in her floor length wedding dress, her fiery locks combed back into a bun on the back of her head, but strands hung down in curls that framed her face. The silver tiara gripped into place, holding in place, the netting of the veil which she'd pulled over her face.

"No I didn't…" she conceded. "But why did I die for him in that dream…?"

"Because your brain told you that you needed him. The logical side of you took over your heart, knew you couldn't stay with me forever."

Amy whirled around to see her Doctor standing by the open window. Since when did she refer to him as 'her Doctor'?

"Mad, impossible Amy Pond. The Scottish girl from the English village that has a closed Post Office, and she has a fairytale name." he grinned at her.

Try as she might, she couldn't stay angry at him, though she knew she should be.

"Except this Scottish girl with the fairytale name is all grown up." Amy whispered.

"Amelia! Come on you're going to be late!"

"I'll be right down, Auntie Sharon!" Amy called.

"Goodness, child you're as slow as your old mam used to be!" her aunt said, making her way up the stairs.

Amy imagined a small, wistful smile on her aged aunt's face as she remembered her deceased sister. Then suddenly her own vision was blurred. She couldn't allow her tears to fall though.

She's be so proud of you, Amelia.

Amy gasped at how close the voice sounded and she looked at the door, seeing her aunt stood there.

"Yeah.." her voice was quiet. Then she cleared her throat. "Yeah… she would."

"I could take you to see her. If you wanted." the Doctor piped up.

"Don't you do that." Sharon shot a look at the odd looking man in the dodgy bow tie and tweed jacket. This certainly looked similar to her Amelia's Raggedy Doctor. But she could see nothing 'raggedy' about this ma. Just odd. "Don't you build her hopes up just to smash them again."

"No… he actually could." Amy said.

"Ho-"

"But I don't want to…" Amy finished, her vision eventually swimming back into focus as she swallowed her tears back, along with the lump forming in her throat. "Come on, Rory will think I've ditched him." she forced a smile.

Sharon nodded and lead her down the stairs, out the door and into the waiting car, and they were driven off toward the church.

But the Doctor knew Amelia Pond better than that. Grinning manically, he ran down the stairs, out the door and to the TARDIS. He left the time and date dials untouched, and punched in the coordinates, taking himself to the village church where Amy Pond was to become Mrs Amy Williams. And he waited.

The car arrived moments later, and Amy stepped out with her aunt, meeting Jeff at the doors to the church. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the TARDIS hidden in the trees before being lead in by Jeff who was to walk her down the aisle.

Amy's nerves were on fire as the wedding march was being played, and she gripped Jeff's arm tightly, not paying any attention to the decorations that were put up.

She was at Rory's side quicker than she'd hoped, and she forced another smile at Rory, but she felt a pang of guilt at what she was about to do, and the look of adoration on Rory's face. She was in so much of her inner turmoil that she hadn't heard anything the vicar had said.

"Amy!" Jeff and her aunt hissed.

"Hm?" Amy was jolted from her thoughts. "Sorry… Nerves… what did you say?"

"I said…" the vicar started. "Do you, Amelia Jessica Pond, take Rory Williams to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" he finished with a raised eyebrow at the young woman.

"I…" Amy stopped, her throat suddenly dry, and she looked around her at everyone sat, waiting for her answer, and back at Rory. "I can't…"

Gasps and murmurs emitted from the audience, some even tutted at her.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered, picked up her dress, kicked off her shoes and fled from the church. Straight into the Doctor's waiting arms.

Together they both walked to the TARDIS and disappeared from Leadworth for the final time.

_-Finite-_

* * *

A/N: This plot bunny came to me strangely after I watched Moulin Rouge... no connection whatsoever with watching Amy's Choice... And yes it's unbeta'd and yes it might not make sense... but it was written after midnight, on a very warm night :P if you review, you shall get fish fingers and custard. Failing that. Skittles. :P


	2. Author's note

**Thanks to all you guys who gave me great reviews. All but one. Who's been too much of a coward to put themselves as anonymous. I've looked through my fic. And there's no mention of me saying it's an extention on Amy's Choice. The fic I DID say was an extension on something was my Who Is Amy Pond series. The second chapter Sixteen has been uploaded, that's the only one I've said is an extension on something. So for you to tell me to go die is completely uncalled for. My summary for this is that I felt the ending could have gone better. That's not me saying it's an extention. That's me saying here's my take on life AFTER Amy's Choice.**

** ~ VirgoGirl14**


End file.
